Data systems such as control systems, manufacturing automation systems, and other industrial systems like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, may store data on a server to allow authorized users to access the data from any location. Typically, the data may be stored on servers that conform to the OPC. The OPC is a set of standards that define protocol based interfaces for severs used for providing access to industrial process control data, automation data, manufacturing data, and/or batch data. The OPC also defines formatting standards for the interoperability of data packaging within the servers associated with industrial processes.
Currently, clients may connect to an OPC server by creating an application that is specific to an OPC server or a type of data stored on an OPC server. For example, an application may be written as an executable program in a procedural programming language that conforms to a specific operating platform and a communication protocol of a corresponding OPC server. The application may be created by a server vendor or a client vendor that configures the application specifically for the particular OPC server. In examples where a client may need to access data stored on multiple OPC servers, a separate application may need to be created for each OPC server to conform to the specific interface requirements of the OPC servers. Further, each of these applications may need to be modified if the data stored on the corresponding OPC server is migrated to another server or if the interface requirements of the OPC server are changed.